Powa Maka Moana (episode)
Powa Maka Moana (Pirate) is the 17th episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 must deal with a group pirates who have taken a pleasure cruise full of spring breakers hostage but the team soon discover that all is not what it seems and the stakes are soon raised when one of the hostages ends up being killed as a result of one of the parents co-operating with the kidnappers.... Plot Twelve college students who are on a catamaran celebrating Spring Break are kidnapped by a group of pirates. The Hawaii Five-0 Task Force investigate and soon discover that the pirates have already made ransom demands of $20 million for each hostage to their wealthy parents. Unfortunately, things end in tragedy for one couple: the Browns when their son's body is dumped on a beach, Justin Brown's father, Morris Brown having co-operated with the kidnappers's demands. The leader of the pirates contacts Steve, furious at what's happened. He also demands that Susan, a crew member of the catamaran who evaded the pirates, personally deliver the money to them. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett is at first reluctant but later goes along with the demand. A while later, Susan meets Tyler, the leader of the group and it's revealed that the two were working together all along. As they open the bag, they discover that it has stun grenades, not money, Steve having anticipated their plan. Steve and his team of Detective Danny Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua storm the warehouse, rescuing the hostages while arresting Susan. Steve also confronts Tyler and later shoots and kills him in self-defense. A while later, Hawaii Five-0 reunite the hostages with their parents, resulting in an emotional reunion as Steve, Danny and Chin look on while Kono is thanked by the parents for her and the efforts of her team. Quotes (Danny stretching towards his toes) Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Danny Williams: Buying a car, what’s it look like I'm doing?! Steve McGarrett: It looks like your doing Downward-Dog, but I know you don’t do yoga. Big Lono: You see that door? That's build to withstand a 300-pound Samoan meth addict. Danny Williams: Mm. Big Lono: So back off before you break a nail, sunshine. Danny Williams: Huh. That's good. How about you open it or I'll come over there and break your face? Big Lono: You got some kind of learning disability? Read my lips. You, me, we're done talking. Danny Williams: Is that right? (Steve comes over, pats Danny on the back and takes over talking with Big Lono) Big Lono talking to Steve McGarrett: You seem to be the more rational of the two. Danny Williams: He? Ha, ha. Ah. Big Lono: So I'll say this one more time. I can't help you. I'm sorry. Steve McGarrett:'''You got five seconds to open the door. '''Big Lono: Or what? Steve McGarrett: One. Big Lono: What you gonna do? Steve McGarrett: Two. Big Lono: My cousin's a lawyer. Steve McGarrett: Three. Big Lono: So I know my rights. Steve McGarrett: Four. Big Lono: You can't come in here without a warrant. Steve McGarrett: Five. Danny Williams: Time's up. Steve McGarrett: You gonna open the door? Big Lono: Not a chance. Steve McGarrett: I'll be back. Danny Williams: "I'll be back"? That... He's done a lot better, trust me. That's all you come up with? Steve McGarrett: I got something. I got something good. (goofy smiles and heads out excitedly) Danny Williams: What are you gonna do, drive the car through the, uh? Hey, I got the keys. Tienes llaves? (Steve goes out to the Camero and reaches through the window to the glove box) Danny Williams: You see what you did? I don't know what he's gonna do, but if I were you, I'd run. Out the back, side, roof, go. (Steve comes back in) Danny Williams: A grenade? He has a grenade. Why do you have a grenade? He's got a grenade. You see this? You see this? He's not bluffing. He will pull the pin and blow everybody up. Will you trust me, please? Big Lono: That thing's not even real. Steve McGarrett: Are you gonna open the door? Big Lono: Not a chance. Steve McGarrett: Okay. (unwinds the safety on the grenade) You sure? Okay. (pulls the pin) Danny Williams: You're not blu... You're bluffing... You're not bluffing. Steve McGarrett: Go, go. (Steve hangs the grenade on the door and releases) (Danny and Steve start running out) Danny Williams: (as he is running out and ducking for cover) You're so sick. (Big Lono runs and hides) (Grenade explodes) Danny Williams: (outside speaking to Steve ) Come on! What is the matter with you?! You need help! I will pay for it! (Steve opens the door to the pawn shop and smoke billows out. Steve walks back in) Danny Williams: (looking up to the sky) Why? (Steve finds Big Lono in the back room) Steve McGarrett: Let me see your hands. What did I tell you? All right, you see how that worked? Danny Williams: This could have been avoided. Notes * Kamekona Tupuola is training for a sumo wrestling competition. * An advertisement or Wailoa Shave Ice can be seen on the trolly at the end of the episode. * The Mercury Marquis drove 9 miles before breaking down, necessitating Danny and Steve having to push it to find a safe location on the side of the road. Goof: * Steve McGarrett appeared to have done'' (at least some)'' or been exposed to yoga in his life, as he knew the real yoga term 'Downward-Dog' and it is similar to what Danny Williams was doing. However in Season 7, Poniu I Ke Aloha he claims he's never done yoga. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed Tyler. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Boat Captain * Local Pirate * 19 year old student Trivia * Nick and Vanessa Lachey and were credited as 'Special Guest Stars.' |} Other Cast References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)